The Dream
by Icantgetenough
Summary: I had a dream last night about Severus and Hermione getting together after she got in trouble for drilling holes in doors and some other parts I can't remember, So I felt like I must write a SEV/HER . SUMMARY: Hermione and Severus get stuck in the same room when the hospital is over crowded right after Voldemort's death. Severus has bad Dreams Hermione is there to help...


Hermione was walking back to her room the "head girl's room" even though she never was head girl and she already had taken her NEWTS. She was there to help clean up the destruction of what once was Hogwarts. Her and Harry had stayed since they got of St. Margo's. It had been 3 months since Voldemort died and Harry and Hermione as well as many other "past students" where there to help clean up and hopefully start classes with in the next several months. Several professors quit after the war either retiring or just leaving.

Hermione really only noticed Minerva and Severus frequently of course Hagrid was wandering around as well. Hermione couldn't believe I had already been three months. She was walking up to her room and out of know where Harry screamed "HERMIONE GRANGER WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU THINKING, HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL."

Hermione flinched her hear beat raced. 'He couldn't possible know what was happening right?' she thought. So with a deep breath she turned around and looked at Harry in the eyes and she knew he knows. She tried to stay calm shaking with every step she took. They walked into her room.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione ask.

"You, you and Snape! I saw you today by the dungeons." Harry replied.

"PLEASE DON"T TELL ANYONE PLEASE!" Tears were running down her face but she wasn't crying, not over this there were so many other things to cry over.

"He's not making you do anything is he, I swear Hermione I know he saved our lives but I'll kill him."

"Harry stop, it nothing like that." Hermione said.

Hermione you got to tell me what's going on I don't understand I saw you and him snogging Hermione please tell me I was seeing things, I know you and Ron didn't work out but Hermione seriously Snape!"

Hermione took a deep breath it was going to be a long night. "After we were all taken to St. Margo's there were so many people and not enough rooms so they threw us where ever, I was sharing a room with Severus."

"Severus you call him Severus!" Harry said.

Hermione continued without commenting. "You and Ron got placed together after the first day but I was in there with him for 6 days they mad you guys stay 10 I really was fine just dehydrated and hungry, but during the time I was in there Severus was barely awake for the first 2 days. He would have horrible dreams and he was screaming so loud, I would get out of my bed and try to wake him but he wouldn't so I grabbed his hand and he would calm down, every night I would hold his hand. The last day I was there I was holding his hand and he woke up. I don't know at the time if he knew it was me but all he said was "thank you." Even after we the left he was there for two weeks and after everyone was asleep I would apperate to St. Margo's and stay with him. I was holding his hand when he was feeling a lot better, and I didn't realize he woke up right when I came in. I was so nervous but he was actually so nice to me Harry. He once again said thank you, and went to sleep as I held his hand. A few days later he came back here. I heard Minerva talking about him helping in the next few days.

I tried to sleep that night without going to him but I realized he was like therapy knowing I could help him. I always stayed an hour or two I guess until he was fully asleep and then that helped me sleep. So the first night about 3am I finally wandered down to his room. I knocked not expecting anything to happen, and it didn't. I thought about knocking again but I didn't want to wake him, so went back to bed and didn't sleep at all that day. The next night I tried it again and he answered he looked just as bad as I did and I could tell he hadn't slept well. I walked in and he offered me a drink and we sat down and him as ask me "why?" At the time I really didn't know myself. I tried to give an explanation. I told him about the night in the hospital how we saw him almost die and told him that everyone needs someone.

"You know Minerva treats him like a son though she will never admit it." Harry said.

"I know Harry, but he needs a friend." Hermione replied

"Well then why not be his friend not someone kissing him."

"Harry Please… just listen!"

So anyway, that night we just talked about cleaning up and repairing the building he said he was going to do light work the next day and told him of the progress being made. We stayed up all most until dawn talking and we were both so tired.

I ask him why he doesn't take dreamless sleep and he said he had taken it so much he got addicted to it twice before becoming immune. I knew we both needed sleep but I just couldn't bare to leave him knowing he would have another nightmare. So finally after another hour he offered me the couch and I accepted. Later that night though I heard him in so much pain just screaming out, Harry he was actually crying! I didn't know what else to do so I did everything I could to wake and when he woke up he wouldn't calm down and I was just holding him, he was so upset. I tried to get him to talk but of course he refused and just held him. I guess we both finally fell asleep because I woke up next to him a few hours later.

We never said anything about he just said thank you and cooked me breakfast and I went on my way but the next night I just had to make sure he would be okay. And it continued for days in this weird relationship I couldn't explain. I would just end up falling asleep with him, and honestly it was the best sleep I had ever had.

I guess about two months ago is when everything started happening. I was there once again we were actually having conversations about potions and Hogwarts, and books. We even talked about you and Ron and Ginny. We had this comfortable thing going on, we didn't even wait anymore I would just follow him to bed. Then one night everything changed he was having nightmare the first one in while and I couldn't wake him up and when I held his hand he pulled away and was thrashing all over the bed.

About 20 minutes later he woke up to see me and screamed "GET OUT" I ask him what was wrong but he continued to have tears streaming down his face and he repeated GET OUT. I told him know not until everything was okay. I just gave him distance and after he realized I was still there and wasn't going anywhere he just started to talk. He told me of torture Harry of being a death eater. He told me what they used to do him and there were just so many things that happened. I can't talk about it Harry, but that night is when I knew I loved him.

"YOU LOVE HIM, ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU LOVE HIM! ARE YOU SURE !" Harry yelled.

Yes Harry I am very sure. That night he told me of everything that happened gave me more detail of Albus you don't want to know. He was such a used broken man Harry and all I knew to do was to kiss him and he let me. I swear I kissed him all that night and he just held me and I cried for him.

"So are you telling me you don't actually sleep in this room you've been going to Severus's room every night for the last three months?"

For the most part yes, I stay the night with him.

"Oh Merlin you're not going to have a baby Snape or something soon are you!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTEROF COURSEE NOT we've been safe…" she whispered the last part

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH HIM! HERMIONE HE IS ALMOST 20 years your senior! HE COULD BE YOUR FATHER!"

"He could be but he's not, he is very good to me Harry and I don't want to ruin this. I really do love him and you just happen to see a kiss that proved that."

"Why were you kissing where anyone could see?" Harry ask.

"Well honestly Severus and I do try to work on the Castle together when everyone else has different parts of the castle they want to get done, no one was planning on working on that wing so I thought we would be safe apparently I was wrong." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "does anyone else know?"

" I think Severus has been talking to Albus' portrait and really do need to talk to some girls about this before I explode but you the only living person I know of who does, so please don't tell anyone, not even Ginny."

"OH I FORGOT ABOUT GINNY, I swear she knows the second I don't tell her something Hermion what do I do!"

Don't say anything, I guess I will be talking to Severus tonight. You know he really likes you in an odd way says, you not like your father and he admires you but still thinks you could have worked on your schooling a little more." Hermione smiled.

"Is your relationship, you know allowed? Harry ask

" Well I am not his student and hes not my professor so I assume so."

Harry sighed, "Well as much as I hate to say this, I trust you and if Snape makes you happy, I guess that makes me happy too.

Hermione laughed at Harry and kissed his forehead.

"Well I am going to get ready for bed, by the way I know Ginny's been staying with you and during the nights when you mom thinks she is staying with me and that why you never noticed me gone, but, really you should pay a little more attention!"

Harry blushed as Hermione went to her room. 'Things will never be normal.' He thought as he went to his room trying to figure out what he will tell Ginny.

THE END


End file.
